Your Escape, Your Prison
by Lille Loveland
Summary: AU PrussiaxRomania When Gerneral Gilbert Beilschmidt met shop owner Valentin Nicolae, things get a little compilicated. He never imagined throwing his best friend into a concentration camp for loving him nor regreting it. Well, like Vali's brother always told him, "We all make mistakes." Join me in a story of friendship, betrayal, death,and ultimately, love. Warning inside.M.
1. Escape or Prison

**Author's Note: **Hidie Ho everybody! It's Mr. Hankie the Christmas Poo!, Nein, It's just me. I've come to bring you all a new story. A story of friendship, betrayal, death, and ultimately, love. I will continue **Through Ruby Red Eyes. **Eventually. Writers block on that. Again, I'm using the name Valentin Nicolae for Romania and Aleksander Balakov for Bulgaria. This story takes place during World War II. Romania WAS part of the Axis, and Germany did base there as well. So because of that, since Romania is in the East, I am having Prussia base there while West deals with the things in the…West.

**Warning:** This story contains sex, derogatory terms mainly towards Homosexuals and Jewish people, brutal abuse, and if anything else comes up I will put up a warning at the top of the chapter.

**Note: **I do NOT condone any type of derogatory or offensive material to anyone at all nor any type of abuse towards anyone or anything. I also do NOT own Hetalia, (obviously). This story is rated M for a reason. You have been warned, so if you find this story to be offensive in anyway, blame yourself for reading it, I've already warned you.

* * *

"_This place could be anything. It could be a medieval castle, a magnificent palace, an old English manor. This is what ever you want it to be. _

_This could be your Escape, or your Prison."_

The little boy in front of the shop, _Crin _(Lilly),scooped up a handful of snow and smashed it in his hands to form a solid ball. The child snickered as he smoothed the snowball, it had to be perfect. While his hands worked, the young boy snuck a peek at his prey. A silver haired man in a long black military jacket, a black military hat with a little yellow bird perched on his right shoulder, a Nazi, his back facing the boy as he spoke to another man in military garb, assumedly of lower status. Looking back down, the little boy smiled, inspecting the now perfect white ball of ice cold snow. Rearing his hand far behind his head, snowball at the ready, he launched the miniature cannon ball of white hard and straight at his target. The cold, large pellet smashed into the silver-haired man's back, slightly causing him to lurch forward with an _"Oof!" _

Glancing out the small window in the front of the shop, the blonde haired man witnessed the boy who had been standing front of his shop's doorway launch a snowball at a man across the street. Rushing out to shoo the boy away, the Romanian man wrenched open the shop door, "Hey!" The boy turned and booked down the snow drenched road. The man from the shop scooped up a handful of snow and threw it at the quickly departing boy at just the wrong moment.

"Hey!" a silver haired man in German military garb yelled as he approached the blonde shop keeper followed by another man, the one he was talking to. The addressed man stiffened in fear as the pair lumbered to a halt in front of him. "Did you just throw that snowball at me?" The blonde man shook his head furiously, holding his hands up in defense, "N-no!" The man next to the silver haired one raised a pistol, ready to whip the shop keeper with it, "Don't you lie!" he ordered. The shopkeeper flinched, ready to be hit. "I-I'm not!" The lower rank soldier growled in annoyance, "Knock it off!" Demanded the man next to him. "Put that thing away. It was just a snowball, _verdammt _(dammit), have you never had a snowball fight before? I said put the pistol _away_." The lower rank soldier reluctantly obeyed, stowing the pistol away, hidden by his long coat. "_Es tu mir leid. _(I'm sorry)" The obvious higher rank soldier apologized, hands still in his pockets as he slightly rocked forward with his apology, with a smile. "_Ich bin Heerführer _Gilbert Beilschmidt. (I am General Gilbert Beilschmidt). This is Gilbird." the army commander introduced himself and his feathery friend.

Now more comfortable, and less afraid, the shop keeper breathed a sigh of relief after realizing he wasn't to be hurt. "Valentin Nicolae." Valentin held out his hand, Gilbert taking his from his pocket to shake the other man's. Turning to his subordinate, Gilbert ordered him to go back to the base, saying he would be there later and urging his little bird to follow. With a nod the other man left. "Sorry about that. Sometimes these guys get a little too anxious to hurt something. Or someone." Valentin gave a nervous chuckle, "No, it's okay. Um, would you like to come in?" he asked, gesturing towards the shop. "Anything to get out of this _Gott _(God) forsaken cold." was the mumbled reply. The door opened with the rattling of the bell that hung above it. Instantly, the two were bathed in warmth. "Ah! That feel so~ much better. I for sure thought my nose was going to fall off if I stayed out there any longer!" Gilbert exclaimed, rubbing his gloved hands together before taking off his coat. Valentin chuckled at he man's over-exaggeration, seeing his nose slowly flush red from the sudden temperature change. "That would be very unfortunate. Luckily, I saved you from such a catastrophe." the blonde joked, closing the shop door and making his way to a glass counter towards the middle-back of the shop. Gilbert eyed the man before answering. "Ja." Never before, especially during the war, had any citizen of any sort spoken to him so casually. "I'm guessing you would like something to warm you up? How about a little cup of cocoa?" Valentin asked, turning behind the glass counter, a hand sliding across the top surface before he disappeared behind an arched wall. "Huh?, Ja, _bitte _(please). _Das _(That) would be _wunderbar _(wonderful)."Gilbert took off his coat, laying it over the back of a nearby chair.

The shop was an odd one, the layout, the contents; no one was really sure what the shop's true purpose was, and when ever asked, Valentin simply said, "Whatever you wish it to be." On either side, there were bookshelves stuffed and crammed with books of any and every sort. In between each shelf was a little window, to which one could peer out to the unforgiving world. There were small, round tables scattered here and there, some near the shelves, some in the middle of the shop. Behind the tables was a glass counter that was split through the middle, yet still connected. On the right side of the counter, behind the glass, were old trinkets. Small or medium sized antiques jumbled hap-hazardly on each of the three tiers hidden inside the clear bench. On the left were little pastries and cakes, beautifully decorated and displayed. Behind that was an open entryway, as wide as the counter was long. The open way was covered by heavy dark drapes that were pulled back today, though it made no difference. What ever was hidden in that space was shrouded in darkness, one was not even able to make out vague shapes. And yet, everything inside the shop, aside from the pastries, looked to be second, third, even fourth hand items from who knows where. The place gave off a feeling of coziness. A feeling that, you didn't really ever want to leave, nor did you want to stay too long. From that space the shop keeper reappeared with a steaming mug in his hand.

Gilbert, who had been peering out a window, approached the smaller man, meeting him half way from the shelves and counter. "_Danke_ (thank you)" he murmured before taking a tentative sip of the steaming cocoa. "_Das ist Gute. _(That is good)" The General complimented, taking another hesitant sip, not wanting to burn himself. "Thank you." Valentin smiled. "_Was_ (what) are all these books about?" Gilbert asked, nodding towards the shelf next to him. "Who knows." Gilbert raised a questioning eyebrow. "Aren't you the owner?" Valentin chuckled, "Of course, but do you really think I have the time to read every one of these books? I have no idea what they are about. I get them from all kinds of places and all kinds of people. They're here for anyone who wants them, or wishes to look through them. I do from time to time." Valentin softly ran his finger tips over the corner of the book shelf, as if reminiscing every time he cracked open one of these books after hours or while waiting for a customer. With a chuckle, the Romanian man turned to go behind the counter, placing his forearms on top of the glass, clasping his hands. Gilbert watched him, seen his hips sway as he walked away from him, and as he casually leaned behind the glass bench, eyeing him as if he were one of the delicious pastries he sold in his shop. Blushing slightly, Gilbert moved toward the counter, grabbing a chair as he went. Seating himself in front of the bench, Gil set his now half empty, or half full, cup down on the clear surface and asked, "Was exactly is this place? Is it a library, a bookstore, an antiques shop, a café, or a patisserie?" Valentin rested his head in his hand as he answered, "This place is anything you want it to be." Gilbert chuckled, "_Nein _(No), really, I'm serious."

"And so am I." Vali smiled, "This place _could _be a library, or bookstore, or antiques shop, or café, or patisserie. This place is so many things and yet not enough. This place is the most intriguing place in the world, and yet it holds no value, it is not special." Righting himself, the blonde shopkeeper continued, adjusting his little hat, "This place could be anything. It could be a medieval castle, a magnificent palace, an old English manor. This is whatever you want it to be." Vali leaned in slightly towards the attentive man in front of him, "This could be your Escape,…or your Prison"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi! It's me again, I know this is short, but it's like 3:23 AM right now, sooooo, yeaahh. Also this is like a pilot chapter to see if anyone likes it, and if they do I'll continue. A review or two will be enough to motivate me to do more. I really like this plot line that I got going on right now, so it would be awesome, (not as awesome a Prussia, but it's up there). So please review and tell me what you think!

Hasta La Pasta!~


	2. The World is a Dick

**Author's Note: **I'm using the name Valentin Nicolae for Romania and Aleksander Balakov for Bulgaria. This story takes place during World War II. Romania WAS part of the Axis, and Germany did base there as well. So because of that, since Romania is in the East, I am having Prussia base there while West deals with the things in the…West.

**Warning:** This story contains sex, derogatory terms mainly towards Homosexuals and Jewish people, brutal abuse, and if anything else comes up I will put up a warning at the top of the chapter.

**Note: **I do NOT condone any type of derogatory or offensive material to anyone at all nor any type of abuse towards anyone or anything. I also do NOT own Hetalia, (obviously). This story is rated M for a reason. You have been warned, so if you find this story to be offensive in anyway, blame yourself for reading it, I've already warned you.

"_The world is a dick."_

"_Und was _(and what) is this place to you?" Gilbert asked the shop owner, raising his mug to take another drink. Valentin sat a moment, thinking. "Home." he smiled. "You live here?" Valentin nodded lightly, "I do now. Before it was just a shop, but more people came to visit me here than at my house, even if they were customers. My shop has always been more of a home than my house. I've converted a space towards the back into a living area." he jutted his thumb towards the back of the shop in the direction of his living quarters. "Like my brother always told me, 'Home is where the heart is, where you feel the happiest.'" Gilbert smiled at this, thinking of home himself. _"Where is home?" _

"What is this place to you?" Valentin asked, shaking Gilbert out of his thoughts. "Huh?" The Romanian man laughed softly, "I asked, what is this place to you?" Gil thought a moment, "Right now, a place to get out of the cold." he replied smiling slightly. "Well, it's here to warm you whenever you need." the blonde replied, moving away from behind the counter, taking a spot next to the General, leaning his elbow on the surface. "That cocoa will be 10.67 (Leu [around 3 U.S. dollars])."

* * *

Arriving back at his office, Gilbert put his hat on a nearby coat stand, took off his gloves, shoving them in his coat pockets before letting his coat join his hat on the rack. With a sigh, he flopped into a wooden swivel chair and drummed his fingers on the edge of the mahogany [MAHOGANY!]* desk absentmindedly. Ever since he left that strange shop, he couldn't get it or the shopkeeper out of his head. There was something about the way that blonde man with the little hat looked at him that was so…alluring. _"No! What am I thinking? I could get in a lot of trouble for thinking like that." _Gilbert rubbed with eyes with one hand, looking out a distant window. Events of the day running through his mind, the Nazi General soon found himself smiling fondly. There was something about that man, something that made him want to see him again, from the way his red eyes sparkled, the way he seemed to be so calmly, so casually optimistic, even the way his hips swayed so pleasantly when he walked, that nice firm ass teasing him so- _"Stop! Stop thinking like that! You make it sound like you're falling in love! Like you want to fuck him! Don't you know how wrong that is? To fall in love with or even _want _to fuck a _man_?" _Gilbert scolded himself, "Ugh!" he groaned, letting his head fall harshly onto his desk with a loud and painful _'THUD!'_ "OWW!" he groaned loudly . Bolting up, Gilbert rubbed his forehead furiously in a fail attempt to relieve the blooming pain. "_Fick, _(Fuck) that hurt!" he hissed. A knock on his office door startling him, and thankfully distracting from his "distressing" thoughts. "_Heerführer _(General) Beilschmidt?" a woman called, slowly opening the door "Oh, Anna, was?" The woman named Anna smiled, blushing slightly as she entered the room and made her way to the large desk. "Documents from the Führer." she presented a stack of papers. "Huh, um, oh Ja! _Danke _(thank you), Anna." Gilbert said, reaching for the papers and looking them over, lifting a page every now and then. Anna blushed again. "Anything from _mein Bruder _(my brother)?" Gilbert asked, eyes still glued to the pages in front of him. "W-what?" Gilbert moved his eyes up to look at the secretary, hand holing an upraised paper lowering, "_Anything from mein kleiner Bruder, Anna?" _The silver haired General repeated slowly. "Um, no, not today, _Herr _(sir)." Gil hummed in response and looked back down to the papers, flipping through them, not really reading anymore as his mind had once again returned to that strange, yet wonderful shopkeeper. "Fick~" he groaned angrily. "Herr? Is there something the matter?" Anna questioned. "Nein, just…remembered something." he replied. "You can go now." Anna nodded and left him alone. "Damn. Gilbird! Come on, we're going out." Gilbert called to his pet who perched on a tall….perch. The yellow canary fluttered over to his owner, nestling himself in snowy tresses. Gilbert put on his coat and gloves, not bothering with is hat and left the base to wander about town, hopefully, not really but really, ending up at _Crin._

* * *

It was late when Gilbert returned to the base and to his own quarters. Unfortunately, Gilbert had not gotten the chance to go back to _Crin_, which meant he did not get to see Valentin again, not that he wanted to but wouldn't have complained if he did. This did not happen because instead of ending up at that wondrous shop, he ended up getting lost and wondering aimlessly around town. Gilbert lazily stripped himself of his uniform, replacing it with pajama pants. He flopped onto his bed and nestled into a pillow with a contented sigh. Opening his eyes slowly, Valentin popped into his head once more. This time Gilbert didn't fight the thoughts, he was too tired, and he let the many thoughts of the Romanian roam his brain. With one final thought, of which he voiced out loud, Gil fell asleep, "I wonder how he makes that cocoa."

* * *

"_Guten Morgen. _(Good morning)" Gilbert whispered into Valentin's ear. He had just entered the shop, careful not to let the bell ring. Spying the little shopkeeper at a middle bookshelf on the right side of the shop, the morning light shining through the nearby window, bathing the blonde in a warm glow from the side. Quietly, the General stalked up behind the preoccupied man with the little hat, whispering a morning greeting that caused the smaller man to jump. Whipping around to see who had startled him so, Valentin smiled widely, "Gilbert! _Bună dimineaţa _(Good morning)! I wasn't expecting to see you so early, but I'm glad you came! Welcome!" Gilbert smiled softly, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around the shorter male in front of him. _"Stop it. Stop thinking like that." _he mentally scolded himself. _"Wait, did his just call me by my first name?" _Gilbert eyed the male in front of him for a moment, "What did you call me?" he asked slowly. Valentin's smile faltered, "Gilbert. You told that was your- oh I get it! People don't refer to you so informally, huh?" a reduced version of the smile before returned as well a knowing glint in his red red eyes. The German's equally red eyes narrowed for a moment. "Would you rather me call you, _General, _or maybe, _Heerführer? _Gilbert~?" the blonde retorted, dragging out Gil's name before turning and heading in the direction of the glass counter towards the back. After a moment, the General decided to follow the shopkeeper, stopping in front of the transparent bench and leaning on it while he waited for the owner to return from behind the curtains of the large space in the rear of the shop. The drapes were drawn today.

Finally, Valentin reemerged, the heavy drapes spitting him back out as he carried a steaming mug in his hand, much like the first day the two had met. "Cocoa?" he offered, "It's awfully cold out today." Valentin set the mug down on the glass surface in front of the German soldier. "Do I have to pay for this one?"

"Ingredients aren't free." the Romanian inclined his head slightly as he said this. With a huff, Gilbert pulled out his wallet and produced the money needed to pay for the beverage. "_Danke~_" was the sing-song reply as the blonde turned to his left to put the money in the register. Gilbert froze, hand still hanging in the air. He liked that. He liked the way German rolled off the blonde's tongue so easily, so beautifully, almost, seductively, though that was not the tone Valentin had used at all. Gilbert liked it all the same, he found it alluring and- "_"Knock it off!" _

"Are…you okay?" Gilbert blinked, shaking himself out of his thoughts, lowering his hand, "Uh, Ja, Ja I'm fine." he chuckled nervously. Valentin rose a questioning eyebrow, but did not press any further. "Okaay." the blonde drawled. "My name." Gilbert said suddenly. "What about it?"

"You called me by my first name."

"I realize."

"If I were any other officer I would have hit you for such disrespect."

"Then why didn't you?" That made him think. Why didn't he? Calling a high ranking Nazi officer by his first name, especially by a citizen , was utter disrespect, and he had every right to beat the smaller man down for it. "I realize what I did, but what I don't realize is the reason that I can not call my friend by his name. Unless we are not friends, then I was surely misguided, and I do give my sincerest apologies, General Beilschmidt." Valentin gave a smirk that only added to Gilbert's fires of want. "Friends? You seriously thought we were friends?" Gilbert scoffed incredulously. Valentin looked hurt at this, but did not reply. Instead, he moved towards the side of the bench that displayed the tempting sweets, "Would you like a pastry for breakfast? They aren't that expensive, but are quiet satisfying." He pulled out a small plate with a round pastry on it, setting it in front of Gilbert while he slid the glass door closed. "Valentin, I didn't mean it like that." the German began to apologize quietly. "It's called _Gogoşi. _It is similar to an American doughnut or Berliner, _Krapfen _(doughnut, German), though this has no hole in the center, much like Berliners. It's the most famous dessert here in Romania. This one is filled with chocolate, or if you prefer I have ones with strawberry or apricot jam, or _Urdă _cheese." Valentin stated, ignoring the attempted apology, hands on his hips as he stared down at the pastry, still obviously upset. With a sigh, Gilbert tried again, "Valentin, I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I just, didn't expect you to say that. I wasn't expecting you to want to be my friend." Valentin's head snapped up and he argued, "Why not?" Gilbert sighed, hating having to voice the realization he had so long ago, "Well, because I'm annoying, lazy, alcoholic, washed up, childish, never serious, dependant, poor excuse for a General, for a soldier, derogatory, perverted, hypocritical, narcissistic, no good, and probably the biggest nuisance ever to land on the face of this messed up Earth. Who everyone hates." Finished with his painfully truthful rant, Gilbert stared at the Romanian doughnut, picking it up and taking a bite, eyes not leaving the spot, hand hung loosely high above his cup, fingertips grasping the rim lightly.

Valentin's brows knitted together in an angrily disbelieving manor. "I don't think that." Gilbert, stopped mid-chew and looked up at the Romanian in front of him. The blonde's expression was pure unadulterated adorableness, so though Gilbert. "You-you don't?" Valentine shook his head, expression remaining, "No not at all! Don't talk about yourself like that. You're a perfectly wonderful man, don't say those things. It's like my brother always told me, 'The world is a dick'." Gilbert smiled, "Your brother sounds like a wise man." Vali nodded, "He is. I want to be your friend Gil, I want to be close to you." the Romanian confessed, taking hold of the other male's hand, the one that wasn't holding the doughnut, in both of his. Valentin asked, "Will you let me into your heart?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I loved the ending to this chapter, it is so sweet, leave it to Romania to be the romantic. We all know Prussia tried, but it's Romania who pulls it off. Oh! Points for anyone who gets that mahogany reference. (It's made of mahogany. Mahogany. Mahogany. Mahogany!) hint: TFS. S'all ya get. Also that "The world is a dick" is from a commercial of China, Illinois I seen on adult swim once, thought it was funny. If you don't get it yet, all the quotes at the top are from Valentin's brother. If you haven't guessed who his brother is, it's Bulgaria. All that information on that one little pastry is true, got it from dear old wikipedia. that's it for now, stay tuned for more of **Your Escape, Your Prison. **Hopefully I wont keel out by chapter 7 (if I get that far) cause I always do. Reviews keep it going. So keep reading, and review!

Hasta La Pasta!~


	3. In Love and War

**Warning:** This story contains sex, derogatory terms mainly towards Homosexuals and Jewish people, brutal abuse, and if anything else comes up I will put up a warning at the top of the chapter.

**Note: **I do NOT condone any type of derogatory or offensive material to anyone at all nor any type of abuse towards anyone or anything. I also do NOT own Hetalia, (obviously). This story is rated M for a reason. You have been warned, so if you find this story to be offensive in anyway, blame yourself for reading it, I've already warned you.

* * *

"_It is not all fair in love and war, for war cheats a man of his life and a woman of her love."_

Gilbert blushed furiously as the Romanian held his hand. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, stuttering silently. The proximity of the blonde man was almost unbearable, not because he didn't want him close, but because of the thoughts he'd been having the past day and the ones swimming into his head now. "Will you let me into your heart?" the blonde asked. "W-we can be friends. I would like that." Valentin smiled, "I'm glad to hear that." he whispered, letting go of Gilbert's hand and righting himself. "What time do you have to be back at the base?" he asked. Glancing down at his watch, "20 minuets ago." The time finally getting to him Gilbert scrambled with putting on his coat and hat, "Shit! I have to go!" He made it half way through the shop when he turned back to gulp down the rest of the cocoa then rushed out of the shop. Though before he made it he turned back again and grabbed the pastry, taking another bite and he rushed towards the door. Valentin watching the entire time with a very amused expression, arms crossed over his chest. "I'll pay later! Put it on my tab!" Gil yelled over his shoulder with a full mouth, wrenching open the door, bell ringing loudly, and sped down the street towards the military base. "I'll have to start a tab system then." Valentin said, now to himself as he cleaned up, smile still present on his face as he thought of the German Nazi General.

* * *

"Beilschmidt! You're late! Where the hell have you been!" yelled the Luftwaffe General as Gilbert entered the large hangar like building, still eating the Gogoşi with one hand in his pocket. "Sorry, I lost track of time." He said as he approached the other high ranking soldier, mouth full. "What the hell are you eating?" Gilbert looked up at the Luftwaffe General from his breakfast, "Hmm?" he hummed, cheeks puffed out from his stuffing of his face. The other officer glared at him. Quickly swallowing, Gilbert answered, "Gogoşi. See it's like a-"

"I don't care." The other General cut off rudely. Turning to the troops lined up in rows before him, the Luftwaffe commander bellowed, "You see this man? This poor excuse for a Nazi commander?" He pointed to Gilbert who continued to chew his breakfast. "Don't you DARE let yourselves become like this."

"Hey!" Gilbert's voice echoed angrily throughout the mostly empty building. Walking up to stand before his troops, popping the last bit of the pastry into his mouth. "These are MY troops, General. They do not take your orders, they take mine! And I am not a poor excuse for a leader, I am a man, I make mistakes. So, I suggest that you shut the fuck up and let me do my own thing. You have your own to command, leave me mine." Gil growled. Turning back to face his troops, he spoke, "Today, before your physical exercises," He put his hands on his hips, "I want to let you all know something. I am proud of you all so far. Always have confidence in yourself. As long as you put forth every ounce of effort, you can not fail. Do not let what shits like him," he gestured towards the Luftwaffe commander with a nod of his head, "say demotivate you. Like a wise man once said, 'The world is a dick'! Got it?"

"Ja, sir!" they all answered in unison. "_Gute! _(good). Now Get on with your exercises! It's cold as fuck outside, so you better get moving to warm yourselves up!" The troops stomped in unison, throwing their arms in the air in salute before leaving the building to begin their training for the day. After the soldiers left, Gilbert marched up to the Luftwaffe General, hands in his pockets. "Don't you mess with my men. I will take you down without a second thought." With that, Gilbert left the hangar to join his men outside.

* * *

"I fucking hate winter." Gilbert mumbled to himself as he pressed his arms to his sides firmly, leather gloved hands in his pockets, head trying to hide behind his flipped up black trench coat collar. His nose, ears, and cheeks were flushed a deep red due to the cold. Gil stood off to the side a he watched his troops run around the obstacle course, scrambling about like mice. "Fick~. What I wouldn't give for one of Vali's cocoas right now." he murmured, closing his eyes as he thought of the blonde shopkeeper, smiling as he did. _"Gott verdammt, I've only known him for two days and I'm already acting like this. How many times do I have to tell you? He is a man, und so are you. It is wrong. Wrong. Fuck this I'm freezing as fuck, I'm going back to that shop. I still have to pay up for this morning anyways."_ With a sigh, Gilbert lifted his head, seeing his breath fog in the cold air. He turned around and walked back to _Crin _.

* * *

Entering the shop, bell tingling, Gilbert took off his hat, looking around. Not seeing the little blonde shopkeeper, Gilbert's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Walking up to the counter, Gilbert knocked on the glass surface, "Vali?" At the sound of his name, Valentine popped his head out from the heavy drapes behind the counter. "Gilbert!" His face lit up when his eyes landed on the General. Slipping out from behind the curtains, Valentin approached the bench. "I'm glad to see you here again!" he smiled. Gilbert chuckled lightly, blushing and looking away, 'J-ja you too." he mumbled quietly. "Well feel free to make yourself at home. I need to put these books away." Valentin said as he walked to a table near a bookshelf that had a few books on it. "Vali? Um, can I call you that?" the blonde turned his head and nodded, smiling, then turned back to putting books away. Gilbert grinned, "What's behind those curtains?" he jutted a thumb in the direction of the drapes. Valentin looked in the gestured direction, then back to the task at hand, "Nothing."

"Then why do you hide it?"

"Because it's not important to any other person other than myself." Gilbert just looked at the blonde questioningly. "Don't worry about it." Valentin said smiling and turning around to face Gilbert. "So, how was your day today? Did you get in trouble for being late?" the Romanian asked, walking up to the other man and leaning on the bench. "Nein, not too much. What you told me this morning, about how you didn't think badly about me, gave me a lot more confidence than I had before. I even shared it with my troops today. So Danke." he said, turning his head to look at Valentin. _"Es ist alles wahr _(it is all true), what I said. I meant it." There it was again. He spoke German so beautifully, Gilbert couldn't stand it. He clenched his jaw to restrain himself from doing something that he would get into a lot of trouble for. "Danke." was all he could whisper. "Gil, do you really believe what your Führer says? In what he is doing?" Valentin asked sincerely. Gilbert sighed. "How could you asked something like that? Those people, they deserve what is given to them. What's happening to the Jews is kind of iffy to me, but what people like…like those faggots are getting, I agree with completely. They're wrong, absolutely disgusting." Valentin's expression was one of an angry, disbelieving stoic one. "Don't say that. Don't you refer to people in such a derogatory way. Don't say that word." The way he spoke both terrified and upset Gilbert. "I am truly hurt to know that's how you think." Valentin continued, tears in his voice and eyes. "What does it matter, a person's sexual orientation? People get to choose their own paths. They control their lives, not you or your Führer." Turning, Valentin made his way back behind the counter towards the drapes. "Valentin, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you!" Gilbert called after him, following only to be stopped the moment he reached the drapes. "Don't! You cant come past these drapes." Valentin popped his head through the slit in the curtains. "In fact, I don't want you here if you're going to use that word." and with that he popped his head back trough the curtains. "Vali, _Bitte _(please), I'm sorry, I wont use that word around you anymore-"

"No," again, the blonde's head popped back through the curtains, hat almost falling off, "that's not good enough." Gilbert sighed, defeated, "I wont use that word-"

"What word?"

"The… "F" a-double 'g'-o-t word anymore."

"Never?"

"Never. Ever. I promise. Just please don't be mad at me." Gilbert pleaded. Valentin smiled, "I forgive you. Thank you for apologizing." Gilbert heaved a huge sigh of relief and grinned. Seeing that the blonde's hat was about to fall of his head, Gil reached up and pushed it back into place with his index finger. Vali blushed, still smiling, and stepped out of the confines of the heavy drapes, resorting to hug Gilbert instead.

Gilbert's eyes widened as he stood frozen in the other male's embrace. So much did he want to wrap his arms around the smaller man, but knew just how wrong it would be. "V-Valentin, stop." Gilbert pushed the smaller male away. "What's the matter?" Valentin looked a little hurt. "I-it's wrong."

"B-but we're friends, that's okay right?" Gilbert shook his head, for some reason he had to make an excuse so as not to upset his friend any further, "Now is not the time, we could get in trouble for it." Valentin nodded solemnly, "Oh, right." Gilbert couldn't resist cupping the other male's cheek, "I really am sorry Vali." Valentin leaned into the touch as he smiled up at the General, "I know, I forgive you. It's just a sensitive topic to me."

"This is war Vali, all is fair in love and war." Valentin shook his head, "Not it isn't. My brother used to tell me, 'It's not all fair in love and war, for war cheats a man of his life, and a woman of her love.'"

"Your brother says a lot of things."

"He does."

"But how does war cheat a woman of her love?"

"By taking away the life of the man she loved."

* * *

It was late when Gilbert returned to his office. He had too much on his mind to sleep. Too much of Valentin. _"Why would Vali get so defensive about homosexuals? Unless…, Nein he couldn't be. He would have been thrown into a camp long ago if he was." _Gilbert thought, suddenly becoming distressed when thoughts of the blonde shopkeeper suffering in a concentration camp popped into his mind. He shook his head furiously, trying to remove those thoughts. _"Nein, I wont let Vali be thrown into a place like that. He's too good of a person." _Gilbert rested his elbows on his desk and placed his face in his hands. _"He's my friend, that's all. Just my friend." _He sighed. "Fick."

"_Where's Anna? I need a fuck to get this out of my head." _

Immediately after, Gilbert felt incredibly guilty for a reason he could not place.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oooh, looks like things are getting complicated for Gilbert! How much longer will he be able to contain his blossoming feelings towards Valentin? Stay tuned to find out, next time on Your Escape, Your Prison!


	4. Goodbye Emily

**Author's Note: **Hi, I just wanted to thank **islapmofos **for their wonderful comments, Danke!~ Your reviews make me so happy!:D

**Warning:** This story contains sex, derogatory terms mainly towards Homosexuals and Jewish people, brutal abuse, and if anything else comes up I will put up a warning at the top of the chapter.

**Note: **I do NOT condone any type of derogatory or offensive material to anyone at all nor any type of abuse towards anyone or anything. I also do NOT own Hetalia, (obviously). This story is rated M for a reason. You have been warned, so if you find this story to be offensive in anyway, blame yourself for reading it, I've already warned you.

* * *

"_I'm much too good, to be punished. _

_I'm much too nice to be hurt. _

_I'm much too loud to be silent._

_I'm much to precious to be ignored~"_

_- Goodbye Emily by Parov Stelar_

Gilbert sat at his desk , head down and cradled in his arms. He wasn't asleep, but he was trying his damnedest to do so. He couldn't sleep at all last night, unknown guilt eating away at him. After his time with Anna last night he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt, of the fear of hurting Valentin if he were to know. _"Why the hell should it matter? It's not like we're together or anything, we're just friends. Why is it that I feel guilty now that Vali's my friend, but not when Antonio, Francis, and I hung out? I couldn't be falling for him. Could I? Nein! Get it together Gilbert! You're awesome, too awesome for something so…wrong as that. You like tits and pussy, not cock and ass, remember that! Now if he were a woman, that would be a different story. Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me? I just want this damn war over with, it's really starting to wear on me." _Gilbert sighed as he lifted his head. Today he would _not_ go to _Crin_. He couldn't risk anymore thoughts about Valentin right now. He just needed to stay here and think. Besides, he had a shit ton of paperwork to catch up on; spending so much time at _Crin _was holding him back. Not that he was too keen on getting any kind of paperwork done. Ever. That was more his brother, and he was far from anything like him. People always liked him better, he was smarter, stronger, better looking and a better leader. _"Ugh, now I'm just depressing myself. Maybe I should go see Vali, he always cheers me up. No, verdammt Gilbert, you're staying here and getting this paperwork done. You are _not _going to see him today, got it?"_

* * *

"Gilbert! I'm glad to see you! I didn't see you this morning, I was afraid that you weren't going to come today!" Valentin beamed as he placed some more books on a shelf, pausing to look at who the little bell had tolled for, absolutely delighted to see that it was Gilbert. The General silently scolded himself for not listening to himself. "J-ja. Sorry, I…was a little busy. Lots of paperwork." he half-lied. Yes, true that he had a lot of paperwork, but did he do any of it? No. How could he when the only thing he could think about was the blonde shopkeeper? Still, as he stood in the toasty warm shop, looking at the beaming man, he felt guilty. Yet, he smiled, because every time Valentin did, he couldn't help but copy. The way Gilbert felt around the smaller man was indescribable. It was the most amazing feeling there was. "Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to have a seat?" Valentin asked, shaking Gilbert out of his thoughts. Smiling, Gil took a seat at a nearby table, a cup of cocoa placed in front of him soon after, then Valentin joined him, sitting across from him. "You look terrible." The blonde observed, pulling a concerned face and playing with the ribbons attached to his hat. "I feel terrible." was the mumbled reply as Gilbert rubbed his face with his hand. "What's wrong?" Gilbert sighed, _"Nein, please don't ask me that. You'll hate me. Wait, what am I thinking? He wont hate me, why would he? I just slept with a woman he doesn't even know. To get him out of my head. Guh!" _

"Gil? Tell me what's wrong." Valentin reached for the German's hand, only for it to be pulled away to scratch a fake itch. "I-it's nothing, Vali, don't worry about it." the distressed man said, not meeting the other male's eyes. "I'm not." Gilbert looked up in confusion, "Huh?" Vali chuckled, "What I'm worried about is you. Gil, if there's something wrong you _can _tell me, I wont think any less of you." he reassured. With a sigh. Gilbert relented, "I-I just have a lot on my mind, that I'd rather not talk about. I'm not even sure of any of it myself actually." Valentin retracted his empty hand from the table, resting it on the edge. "You know, I wasn't even going to come here today." At this the other male snapped his head up. "What? Why?" he asked, furrowing his brows. "But, I couldn't help myself. I had to. Coming here, seeing you, it always makes me feel better. Since the war started, I haven't been able to smile, but since I started coming here, I've been able to again, because of you." Gilbert said, smiling, as if to make his point. Valentin blushed and grinned, looking away. "I'm glad to hear that. It makes me happy to know I make you happy." The silver haired man put his hand on the table, beckoning for the other to place his in it, which he obliged to happily.

"I'm always here for you Gilbert. No matter what. I will always be here."

* * *

The next few weeks went as such: Gilbert would get up early, get dressed, and go to _Crin_ where he would meet with Valentin, who would open early just for him. He would have a cup of coffee or cocoa, a pastry, and a chat with many laughs and smiles. Then he would leave, always twenty minuets late, back to the base and do paperwork or train his men. Then at exactly 5:30 pm he would drop everything, no matter what it was, and go back to _Crin _for the rest of the evening, sometimes bringing Gilbird, or some unfinished paperwork, which Vali always helped with. During that time, Gilbert would have a pleasant dinner with the blonde shopkeeper, sometimes listening to the many records that Vali liked to play from his hidden record player, then leave at 10:30-11:00 pm to start over again the next day. That was how it was, and Gilbert wouldn't have had it any other way. Valentin was always overjoyed to see Gilbert, no matter the time of day. But then their perfect little world was ruined and turned on its head...

"No, no, left foot back, _then _right." Valentin instructed. He had been trying to teach Gilbert to dance, taking the role as the woman, and they were making no progress. "Ugh! I can't get this, Vali why don't we just give up and have a cupcake?" The Romanian looked up from their feet at the red-eyed man he clasped hands with, and sighed, "When we get this simple maneuver down, _then _you can have a cupcake. It's not that hard!" Gilbert groaned, "But it's annoying and confusing." The only reason Gilbert had agreed to do this in the first place was the promise of a cupcake. And it may or may not have also had to do with the fact that he would have an excuse to be so close to Valentin. They spun in a half circle, Gil now facing one of the windows at the front of the shop. His eyes widened. The Luftwaffe General strolled down the street with two other Nazi soldiers, turning towards the shop. With another spin, the pair was moved across the shop, near one of the tables. The bell dinged and Gilbert pushed Valentin away, the blonde hitting the corner of a chair with his arm roughly. Looking up, Valentin was about to question the General, who was fixing his cuffs, when he spoke first, though not to him. "General August." The man named General August looked at Gilbert, hands behind his back with a smug look on his face, "Beilschmidt. So, this is where you've been spending all this time, huh?" He looked around the little shop, a look of disapproval appearing on his chiseled face. Gilbert simply nodded. "Hmm." August scoffed. "Well, as is expected of a Romanian." he said referring to the store décor, then chuckled, "I'm beginning to think they're almost as bad a the damn Jews. Certainly just as annoying." he mumbled the last part. "They might as well be thrown into camps as well, couldn't hurt." Gilbert smirked and scoffed, as if in agreement. Valentin just stood there, hand clutching a bruising arm, disbelieving that Gilbert wouldn't say anything in his defense, knowing well enough he couldn't himself without getting beat down for smart mouthing a Nazi. "Some are even as bad as those.." August began trailing off, forgetting what word he wanted to use. "Faggots?" Gilbert helped out, Valentin's eyes widening in shock and hurt. _"He lied. He said he wouldn't use that word, b-but…" _The Romanian thought to himself. "Yes! That was the word I was looking for! Danke, Beilschmidt." August snapped his fingers, thanking Gilbert. "Ja, well, I see what you mean. They're just down right disgusting, aren't they?" The army General grimaced. "Who?" asked August. "The faggots." he laughed. "Oh! Right, I agree completely." The Luftwaffe General shivered, and laughed as well then finally noticed Valentin, still clutching his arm, as well as his jaw to keep from saying anything.

"You the owner?"

"Ja, Heerführer. _Alles, was Ich für Sie tun kann _(anything I can do for you)?" Valentin replied in German.

"Oh, are you a German?"

"Yes, sir." he lied. Not daring to look at Gilbert, but instead to the Luftwaffe General. August looked at his wrist watch and huffed, "Nein, I need to get back to the base. You should too Beilschmidt. Don't make me call your brother." And with that he turned and left, the two other soldiers following close behind. After the door closed, Gilbert mumbled something that sounded like, "Tattletale." Looking over at Valentin, he furrowed his brows. "Vali, you okay?" The smaller man scoffed, "Don't call me that. Gilbert, how could you lie to me?" Gil was confused and his face showed it. "Lie? What did I lie about?"

"Idiot! You promised me that you wouldn't use that word, and yet you stood there and said it. Twice! Not only that, but you just stood there and laughed as he said that I deserve to be thrown into a camp! Gilbert! You did nothing to stand up for me!" By this time, tears poured from Vali's eyes, arms moving to accommodate his rant. He turned away and made for the drapes in the back, Gilbert following. "Mein Gott, Vali! Valentin! I'm sorry, I-I-" he began being stopped by a _very_ angry glare by the blonde. "No. Don't apologize to me. You wouldn't mean it anyways!" he yelled. "Just, just get out. Get out, and don't come back." the smaller whispered, looking down, tears plopping onto the light colored wooden floor as he began to sob. "Vali". Gil spoke quietly, reaching out to touch the Romanian only to have his hand slapped away, "Get out. Don't ever come back." the little blonde shopkeeper looked up to the General, hurt in his gorgeous red eyes, cheeks drenched by tears. "I'm sorry Valentin." Gilbert whispered and turned away, getting his coat from a chair and putting it on. He stopped in the doorway for a moment before moving through it and leaving the shop.

Valentin rolled up the sleeve of his green sweater and lifted his arm to see a large bruise forming on the underside, tainting the perfect white flesh there.

* * *

Gilbert sat in his office once again, chair turned to the side as he stared at the wall corner, index finger tapping angrily on the surface of his clean desk. Anna must have straightened up. Speaking of Anna, the door creaked open and Gilbert shot an angry side glare, trying to will it to slam shut. Not close, but slam. Through the door came Gilbert's secretary, Anna. What was she doing here? No one was supposed to be in the building at this time of night. She wore a long, dark coat, heels, and stockings. "I was looking for you." she said provocatively. Gil huffed through his nose. He didn't need this now, he needed to find a way to fix what happened at the shop earlier. He wouldn't be able to take it if Valentin hated him. "Gil~." Anna drawled, placing her hands on the corner of the desk and leaning forward. Gilbert let his head limply fall in her direction, irritation present in his eyes. Though if Anna had noticed, she didn't indicate it. She smiled vexingly. Gilbert drummed his fingers on his desk impatiently. Anna, taking the impatience the wrong way, stood up, undoing her coat. Letting it fall to the floor, she revealed herself wearing a back corset, decorated with white ruffled ribbons going up vertically and little white bows in the spaces between, black panties complete with suspenders to hold up her black transparent stockings. She bit one of her long red nails, trying to be provocative. Gilbert looked her up and down before closing his eyes and opening them again, "What is this?" He asked, dangerously quiet. "A little present for you." Gil stared at her a moment, before turning his gaze back to the wall in front of him. "Get the hell out." Anna was surprised, "W-what?" The General scoffed, "You never listen the first time, do you? I said: Get. The. Hell. Out!" he rose his voice at his command. With a squeak, the secretary gathered herself and rushed out the office. Gilbert slammed his fist on his desk. "Damnit. Vali."

* * *

Having not been able to take it any longer, Gilbert was on his was to _Crin_. The streets were mostly empty, save for a couple every now and again and a few homeless people. Finally arriving at the shop, Gilbert looked through the windows, seeing the lights off but candle light peeking out from various places. Going up to the door, he tried it. It opened for Valentin hadn't locked it yet, which worried Gilbert. Reaching up to grab the bell to silence it as he entered, Gil slid into the shop quietly. What he heard surprised him. What he heard was a violin. At first he thought it was from a record Vali must have been playing, but listening a moment, he realized that someone must be playing it. Sneaking up to the curtains, the sound got louder, Gilbert recognizing the song as Chopin's Nocturne Opus Poths. 9 No.2 as his cousin used to play it on the piano all the time. He slipped past the curtains and into a dark space. He looked around, seeing a door to the off right, opened slightly, it let through light from a fireplace. Gilbert approached and was shocked to see Valentin standing in the middle of the small, English style den, playing a violin in front of the fireplace in his dark red silky-looking robe, no hat present. Gilbert stilled and watched, mesmerized, slightly opening the door more, listening until the Romanian finished playing. "Beautiful." he whispered, startling the smaller man. "What are you doing here? I told you never to come back. How did you get in?" he asked angrily, setting his violin on the mantle along with the bow he used to play it with. "You didn't lock your front door. L-listen, I know you told me never to come back, but I had to. You have no idea how angry I was and still am at myself for what I did." Gil pleaded from the door way. Valentin looked displeased as he crossed his arms over his chest, set his jaw, and glared at the German soldier in front of him. Said German soldier slowly entered the room, leaving the door open, and approached the little shopkeeper. "Please Valentin, I'm so so so sorry. I-I know that you must think of me an idiot right now-"

"The biggest." Valentin interjected, looking away. "Right, and I know that you probably hate me to no end-"

"Getting warmer."

"And, I've been beating myself up for it all day. I..I don't know why, but I don't know what I would do if you hated me forever, i-if you never wanted to see or speak to me again." Valentin looked up at him, "Go on." Gilbert sighed and continued, "I am begging you, please, please forgive me. I'll do anything." Valentin's eyebrow perked up, "Anything?" Gilbert nodded, "Yes." The Romanian thought a moment and sighed. "Sit down." he whispered, gesturing towards one of the two red plush chairs, bathed in fire light. Gilbert obeyed and sat down a little apprehensively. The blonde moved to stand in front of him and abruptly leant down, hands on either side of the armchair, at eye level. "There's something I want to tell you, but I'm too scared." he whispered. Tears appeared in his eyes, "Please, promise me you wont hate me for what I'm about to say." Gilbert nodded, "I promise, I could never hate you, Vali." Valentin smiled, glad to hear such a comforting comment, "G-Gilbert…" he trailed of quietly, voice wavering. The blonde had to look away, closing his eyes to prevent any tears from flowing. Gilbert lifted a hand to the smaller man's chin, and moved his head so he was facing him again. No words were said, none were needed. Valentin pressed his lips to the German's, closing his eyes. Gil's, on the other hand, widened in shock. This was it. This was what he had been waiting for, and he began to kiss back. The voice at the back of his mind shouted _'No!' _, but Gilbert refused to listen this time.

Valentin moved again, this time to straddle the man of whom his lips were connected to. Finally parting, Valentin spoke once more not sure if he could say what he needed to, "Gilbert, I…I…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **okay, so first off, the reason I chose that song for Valentin to play was because I wanted him to play violin and I think that that song played by violin is beautiful. The song at the top, Goodbye Emily, is my favorite song by my favorite artist, and I think is good for this chapter and for the next so, I'm going to use it again next chapter. What will Valentin say? (I think you can guess) How will Gilbert react? Join me next time, and Goodbye Emily just came on (I'm listening to music as I'm writing this), on Your Escape, Your Prison!

See ya next time!

P.S. As Vali's brother always said, "Reviews are greatly appreciated!"


	5. Goodbye Emily Part II

**Author's Note:** Okay! This chapter contains a fail sex scene, like right off the bat, so don't hate me, I'm still not very good at writing sex. Like, at all. Also the Valentin sings is called Goodbye Emily by Parov Stelar. I think it's perfect for this part in the story.

**Warning:** This story contains sex, derogatory terms mainly towards Homosexuals and Jewish people, brutal abuse, and if anything else comes up I will put up a warning at the top of the chapter.

**Note: **I do NOT condone any type of derogatory or offensive material to anyone at all nor any type of abuse towards anyone or anything. I also do NOT own Hetalia, (obviously). This story is rated M for a reason. You have been warned, so if you find this story to be offensive in anyway, blame yourself for reading it, I've already warned you.

* * *

"_I'm much to nice to be hurt._

_I'm much to precious to be ignored"_

_- Goodbye Emily by Parov Stelar_

Valentin closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Gilbert's. Opening them he spoke in a quiet whisper, "Gilbert, I love you." Gilbert was speechless. He couldn't form any words to reply to the confession. Gently, Gil placed a hand on the smaller male's cheek and kissed him again. Gilbert decided to take control of the situation and licked at Vali's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The blonde obliged eagerly, opening his mouth to allow the foreign muscle inside. The innocent, confessing kiss soon deepened into something more passionate and lustful. The kisses soon turned into touches. Hands roaming each other's bodies, loosening clothing, wanting more. They wanted all the other had to give, both willing to do so. They broke away from each other, breathing heavily, and peering into one another's red eyes. Valentin's hand rested at the button of Gilbert's uniform pants, feeling his hardened length underneath. With a smirk, Valentin undid the button and pulled down the zipper, palming the erection inside, earning a pleasured groan in response. Continuing his ministrations, the Romanian began to kiss and nip at the German's neck lovingly. Meanwhile, Gilbert ran his hands up Valentin's bare thighs, loving the feeling of the smooth warm skin beneath his hands. His hands continued upward, lightly gripping the ass that teased him so often, receiving a small moan. Gilbert wanted this, and he could tell that Vali did too. The German, in all honesty, was a little nervous. He had never had sex with a man before, _"It's not that different from a woman, right? I mean I know that it would be best to stretch him out first, like a woman, so as not to hurt him. Well let's try it." _Gil pushed Valentin away gently, trying to get his attention. "Vali, do you want this?" he asked, hand cupping the side of the other's face. "I do." the blonde whispered. With a soft smile, Gilbert held up three fingers to Valentin's mouth. Knowing what was silently being asked, Valentin took the fingers in his mouth, slicking them generously while Gilbert kissed at his neck and collar his fingers from the other's warm moist cavern, Gil positioned his index finger at Vali's teased the puckered hole before slipping the finger inside. Their lips met again as Gilbert thrust hisfinger in and out, slipping in a second and third when he deemed it right. Valentin squirmed in pleasure andgripped the German's broad shoulders, nuzzling into his neck. The fingers poked and prodded at theblonde's insides causing him to moan wantonly and breath heavily. Gilbert continued to poke around, searching for that bundle of nerves that would make the smaller male see white when a gasp from the Romanian told him he had found it. With a smirk, Gil withdrew his fingers, Valentin whining in protest. "Are you ready?" he asked, the blonde nodding, hugging onto the German's neck tightly. Pulling out his hardened member from his pants, Gilbert positioned Valentin above him, slowly sliding him down. They both elicited moans and stilled, allowing the blonde to adjust to the huge length inside him. Well, it's "5 meters" what do you expect? Having adapted to the size, Valentin began to move up and down, slowly at first; Gilbert gripping his thighs and groaning in satisfaction. The feeling of the Romanians deliciously tight hole was absolutely intoxicating to the German. Once Valentin had picked up the speed, Gil began thrusting up as Valentin thrust down, hitting his prostate in the process. Valentin moaned loudly, vision flashing white. Gilbert began to kiss and nip every patch of skin that the silken robe slipped away from, leaving little red marks allover. It was as if he couldn't get enough of the Romanian. He had been holding back so long, it all started to pour out now. Lips met lips and the silver-haired man pushed the blonde to the floor gently, hovering over him, still kissing. Gilbert resumed his thrusting, going faster as he began to feel his climax nearing. He nipped all over the blonde's body, relishing the moans, groans, and calls that he was receiving, and in the fact that _he_ was the one making the blonde make those noises. Valentin struggled with getting out his warning that he was going to come, being stopped by the man above who urged him to do so. The Romanian came calling out his lover's name; Gilbert came soon after, feeling his lover clench around him quiet pleasantly. Gilbert pulled out but stayed above the smaller male, hovering above him as they both caught their breaths. They peered into each other's eyes, Valentin reaching up to cup both sides of his lover's face with a smile. "I love you Gilbert." he whispered. Gil looked into red eyes before cursing under his breath, righting himself, and storming from the shop without another word. Valentin teared up and began to sob.

* * *

Early the next day Valentin was busy setting some new pastries in the display when the bell dinged. Standing up he saw it was none other than Gilbert Beilschmidt. He was dressed in his uniform, Nazi band wrapped around his arm, hands in his coat pockets, hat on his head. Neither said a word as a few more Nazi soldiers entered the shop. Valentin's breath hitched and his heart raced. In short he was terrified. With a nod of his head, Gilbert signaled the soldiers, two of them walking up behind the counter, dragging him away. "W-what's going on? What re you doing!" he screamed in terror, but he already knew. They were taking him to a concentration camp. The soldiers dragged Valentin outside towards a large military truck with a large canvas stretched over metal ribs, throwing him into the bed of the truck roughly, two soldiers climbing in as well. They slammed the door and Valentin looked over it pleadingly, questioningly. "Why are you doing this?" Gilbert approached, "We don't tolerate…your kind." he said, hands behind his back, careful not to say the word that disturbs the blonde most. In the back round, though no one noticed, chains near the door of the shop wound themselves around the handles, a padlock clicking itself in place. "My kind?"

"Homosexuals." Valentin gaped in shock. "I should have known you would betray me. You always break your promises." Walking up closer to the Romanian, Gilbert swiped the little hat from his head. "You won't be needing this where your going." Valentin could only stare in shock as the man he loved betrayed him. Gil forced a smug grin accompanied by a sarcastic wave, "Bye bye, have a nice time. Get him out of my face." With the last demand the truck's engine turned over and they sped off. As soon as he was alone in the street, Gilbert let flow the tears he held back so desperately.

* * *

That night, Gilbert lay in bed, right arm hanging off the bed, clutching Valentin's hat.

"_Hallo?" Came the voice from the other end of the phone call. It was Gilbert's brother, Ludwig. "Hi, bruder." Gilbert sat at his desk in his office, head in his hand as he spoke to his brother._

"_Gilbert? Was _(what)_ the hell did you do?" Ludwig asked accusingly. "Nothing. Um, Listen, something happened."_

"_Gilbert!" his brother growled. "It wasn't my fault!" Gilbert defended. "Was happened?" Gilbert sighed, not sure if he should say anything, but decided he should, "I, I met this shop owner a while back, we became good friends,-" His brother interrupted, "Und you're in love with her?" Gil thought to himself a moment._ _"Nein, bruder, it's a man. You know how wrong that would be." _

"_Well I didn't know that. What about him? Is he harboring Jews?"_

"_Nein," Gil huffed, "Um, the other night we got into an argument, and he kicked me out of the shop. I went back later to apologize, because I'm a nice person, und, well, uh, he-"_

"_Spit it out, Gilbert, I don't have time to listen to you stutter."_

"_He kissed me." Silence. "B-bruder?"_

"_You didn't kiss him back did you? You didn't do anything voluntarily, anything, Homosexual? Gilbert, Gott verdammt, if you did-"_

"_I didn't! I-I didn't do anything. I left right after." He lied. "Do you think I should throw him into a camp?" _

"_Well, if you don't, I will." Gilbert sat up at this, an angry expression his brother could not see, "Ludwig."_

"_Bruder, we can't just let people like that walk around, tainting society! They are abominations to the world. I told you, if you're not going to get rid of him, I will." And with that he hung up. The dial tone rang loudly in Gilbert's ear as he sat there with little choice. He had to make a decision before tomorrow. He wasn't going to let his brother touch that man. What could he do?_

Gilbert fell asleep, dreaming of Valentin. Of his smile, his eyes, laugh. The way he spoke, felt, tasted. Of his face when he betrayed him.

* * *

After arriving at the camp, Valentin no longer showed emotion. He stayed stoic, expression placid as he was forced through a line of other people, mostly Jews. He stared, but saw nothing until he felt a tug at his arm. Snapping out of his daze, Valentin winced in pain at the woman who sat at the small table tattooed a number on his forearm. _63782_. _"63782." _He thought. _"I'm going to die in here. I wont even die a person, but a number. 63782. I deserve this don't I? I couldn't make him happy, he was disgusted by me. I deserve nothing less than this." _Valentin teared up as he thought this. Suddenly he was shoved forwards. He wore a striped uniform that looked like pajamas, and a little hat to match, perched at an angle on his head in place of his original mini bowler hat. He looked around himself seeing nothing but a depressing bleak, gray surrounding of small crowded buildings, muddy ground, dead and dying people. Looking up into the clouded sky, he saw tall smoke stacks, smelling the horrid sent of burning bodies they spewed. This was hell, and everyone one knew it.

Valentin sat on a wooden crate against a grimy wall of one of the crowded buildings, He closed his eyes as he thought of Gilbert and what he had done. He began to sing:

_You think you reign over me_

_You think you rule my life_

_Treat me as if you were the one who may determine._

_I am glad to be the one who can change this situation_

_I will wait from here I take my right of self determination_

_I'm much too good to be punished_

_I'm much too nice to be hurt_

_I'm too loud to be silent_

_I'm much too precious to be ignored_

_There is no way for you to stay in my life_

_You think you smile to me_

_Your grimace hits me like a knife_

_I'm much too good to be punished_

_I'm much too nice to be hurt_

_I'm much too loud to be silent_

_I'm much to precious to be ignored~_

Valentin opened his eyes, silent tears falling. _"What's going to become of me? Will I survive this place? This prison?"_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh no! I bet you didn't expect this! Hahaha! What a twist! What will happen next? Will our little Valentin survive? How is Gilbert going to get through this? Will he regret it? Stay tuned to Your Escape, Your Prison!

Special shout out to **islapmofos **for being so awesome. Until next time! See ya!


	6. Hope and Witches

**Author's Note: **This chapter has another OC (he first being the little boy in chapter one, then General August). He looks like Bulgaria a little, but he's not. Just FYI. He's not any one in particular.

**Warning:** This story contains sex, derogatory terms mainly towards Homosexuals and Jewish people, brutal abuse, and if anything else comes up I will put up a warning at the top of the chapter.

**Note: **I do NOT condone any type of derogatory or offensive material to anyone at all nor any type of abuse towards anyone or anything. I also do NOT own Hetalia, (obviously). This story is rated M for a reason. You have been warned, so if you find this story to be offensive in anyway, blame yourself for reading it, I've already warned you.

* * *

"_Hope soars and witches burn." _

With in the near year Valentin had spent at Mauthausen (a concentration camp near Linz, Austria), he had been reduced to a frail 78 pounds from his healthy 110. He had made a good friend during his stay as well, a young man with dark hair and beautiful green eyes, named Mykhailo Anastas. He reminded Valentin of his brother, Aleksander, so much it hurt. Valentin had told him his story, and he was only there to comfort him, not to hurt him like others had. Like Gilbert had. Mykhailo was a Jew from the Ukraine. Valentin had learned to speak Ukrainian when he was younger, as there were many Ukrainians living in Romania, so they conversed in the language often. He also spoke German, Russian, Croatian, Serbian, Slovak, Hungarian (though he hated speaking it [he hated most Hungarians]), Romani, and of course Romanian, even a little Bulgarian (learning it just because his brother was born there and enjoyed speaking the language. And his brother currently resided in Bulgaria.), but that's not important. Thinking of his brother made Valentin sad, wondering if he knew he was in a concentration camp. "Vali?" It was Mykhailo, his green eyes worried as he turned his head to look at his friend. "Are you okay?" They were in the process of digging one of the large trenches used for burying bodies. Valentin had stopped his digging as these thoughts invaded his mind. Snapping out of his daze, the Romanian looked over to his friend and gave a grimy smile, "Yeah, sorry I was distracted."

"Was it _him_ again?" Mykhailo asked, referring to Gilbert. Valentin shook his head, "No, not this time. I was just remembering my brother. You look so much like him, ha ha."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? You don't get breaks, get back to work!" a Nazi soldier screamed behind them, causing both males to jump and return to digging. "You gotta be more careful, Vali. One of these days they're going to kill you for spacing out like that!" the Ukrainian hissed under his breath, sneaking a peak at his friend. Valentin nodded with a sigh, "I know, I know. Unlike a lot of the people here, I still have too much on my mind."

"You think others here don't have a lot on their minds? You think they're just blank slates now?" Vali shook his head, "No, that's not what I meant. Myko, have you ever been betrayed by the one you love most?" Mykhailo stopped digging a moment before resuming, shaking his head. "Well, it's something that sticks in your mind a while, especially if you love them like no other, more than anything." the blonde sighed as he continued to dig. It was winter again and they were freezing. Mykhailo could see Valentin's breath as he huffed every time he thrust his shovel into the frozen ground.

"Valentin, it's been nearly a year. How long are you going to keep thinking about this?"

"Mykhailo, it's been two years." Vali retorted, referring to the Ukrainian's time spent in the camp, "how long are you going to suffer?"

"Until I die here, my friend."

"There's your answer, _my friend._" Mykhailo looked towards his friend with a smirk, shovel sinking into the dirt, when his eyes widened. "Uh, Vali, if everything of what you told me about _him_ is true, then I highly suggest you don't look up." Valentin paused at the mention of _him_ and looked up at his companion then to where the other was looking. There he was. Gilbert Beilschmidt. He walked around with a couple of other soldiers behind him, hands in his pockets, hat on his head, a sullen, depressed almost, expression on his face. "Well, fuck me."

"He already did." Valentin gave a look at his friend that said, _"Really?" _The Nazi soldier who yelled at them before stomped up to them, ready to scold them once more before, but was stopped before he could make a sound. "It's alright." It was Gilbert. He waved the other officer off. "Valentin?" At hearing his name, the blonde turned around to meet dim ruby red eyes. "Is…that you?" Valentin stared in shock. He never expected to see Gilbert again, especially not at the camp. "Gi-General Beilschmidt." Gilbert looked his former lover up and down, seeing what he had become; so fragile, so pale, so…corpse-like. There was silence. Feeling awkward, Mykhailo resumed his digging. "You look like you regret something sir." The Romanian remarked sarcastically. One of Gilbert's eyes twitched at the tone used, "Nein. I regret nothing, nothing at all." Valentin crossed his arms, shovel handle in the crook of his elbow and raised an eye brow, "Really? Not even, _that night? _Or all that time you-" he was interrupted by a sharp backhand to the face. Placing a tentative hand to his burning cheek. "I said." he said with a strained voice, "_I regret nothing._"

"You do nothing but lie, don't you?" Valentin sneered. He was hit again, but this time hard enough to make him fall into the large pit he had been digging. Mykhailo gasped and reached down to help his friend up when Gilbert commanded otherwise. "No one help him up. Leave him to his own." And with that he crunched away in the snow.

Meanwhile in the pit, Valentin held his stinging face before crawling up and out of the pit. Grabbing his shovel, he began to dig again, trying hard to ignore the embarrassment and everyone's stares.

* * *

Later that night, Valentin and Mykhailo rest as best they could in their cramped quarters, Valentin lay on his back, hands on his stomach, staring up at the next level of mediocre beds and Mykhailo rest directly above him. " Vali, are you sure you're okay?" the Ukrainian asked, flopping over and peering over the side of the wooden bunk to get a better look at his friend. "I'm fine Myko." he put his hands over his face, "I fucking hate winter." [does that sound familiar? :D] Myko tilted his head, "Why?" Valentin sighed and removed his hands from his face. "We met in winter. I fell in love in winter. I was betrayed in the winter. It's winter, and he regrets nothing. I hate winter."

"Oh come on!" Myko urged, 'What happened to the optimistic Valentin Nicolae I used to know?" the young blonde sighed, "Probably dead. Like everything and everyone else in this damned place." Mykhailo rolled his eyes, "What did big brother Aleks used to say?" Vali closed his eyes, replying unconsciously, "It's like my brother always told me _"Hope soars and witches burn." _There was a silence between the two, others still murmuring to each others before Valentin spoke up, clearing his friends confusion. "Witches float and so does wood. We burn wood, so there fore we burn witches." Myko nodded, "Oh~. Your brother's smart."

"Yeap." A young looking soldier appeared in the doorway of the small, cramped housing space. "Lights out!" He yelled shutting off the lights and slamming the door shut, locking it. Everyone inside shuffled about, getting into any space they could and tried to fall asleep. "Night Vali."

"Yea. Night Mykhailo."

* * *

The next day, Mykhailo was found dead. They were in the process of burying him, Valentin helping. As the Romanian threw dirt onto his friend and others, _he _approached. "Valentin." the blonde turned around, glaring when his eyes landed on his former lover. "What?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Talking to me like that? Really?"

"Yes. Damn it Gilbert," the blonde hissed, "what could you possibly want from me?" Gilbert stepped closer to the Romanian, face inches from the other's. "I suggest you watch your tone, or you'll make me do something I'll regret." Valentin scoffed at the German. "Oh I doubt that." They were both whispering at this point. "Even going through all of this, you don't change do you?"

"Not at all. Don't you ever think about the time we've spent together Gil? I do. Everyday. Don't you think about the conversations we've had? About that night?"

"I don't" Gilbert lied, "I regret every moment with you." Valentin smirked, "You said you regret nothing. You're full of nothing but lies. But that's all right, because, you know what? I forgive you. I forgive everything you've done to me." Gilbert couldn't take it anymore. He hated lying and hurting this man. He didn't know what to do. So much anger at himself was starting to boil over and he snapped. He smacked Valentin to the ground. "Do you even know what you're saying?" he yelled, "How in the hell could you say something so stupid as that? You-you…" he switched languages at this point, from German to Romanian so as no one else would understand the conversation. "You, you made me feel things, things I wasn't supposed to! I'm not supposed to feel this way about another man, damn it! You ruin everything by making it better!" he screamed. Valentin sat up, a glare on his face, "Are you telling me you love me?" Something snapped in Gilbert due to his own self hatred fore what he had done to the little blonde shopkeeper. He pulled out his pistol and whipped the blonde with it. "Say it again!" bellowed, "Say it a-fucking-gain!" Valentin scoffed, looking straight into red eyes alight with fire, "You love me, don't you?" Another hit with the butt of the gun. "Never!"

"Ha! I know you must feel something! That's why you kissed me back! That's why you made love to me." Gilbert put the heels of his palms to his forehead, gun still in his left hand, "Shut up! No! It wasn't love! It's wrong! The Führer says it's wrong! Ludwig says it's wrong!"

"Ugh, Your _brother? _Your _little fucking brother? _Are you serious?"

"Shut up, shut up!"

"Listen Gilbert, I love you. I do." Gilbert shook his head furiously then pointed his gun to the blonde's head. "Wrong. It's wrong and disgusting,-"

"It's true!" Valentin pouted like a little kid, fists hitting the snow in the ground. "I swear to fucking God, I will shoot you if you don't shut YOUR GODDAMNED MOUTH!"

Valentin glared, getting to his knees and taking the gun's barrel in his hand, pressing it against his own forehead. "Then do it." he whispered dangerously, "Do it. I _want_ you to shoot me. I can't bear it in here any longer. My only friend is dead, and the man I love hates me. Shoot me. Shoot me." Gilbert's hand shook lightly as Valentin held the barrel to his head. There was a deadly silence as everyone watched, the two staring each other down. The silver haired man's hand that gripped the pistol began to sweat and he began to breath heavily. How could he shoot this man? This man that he undeniably loved? The only person that ever made him happy. He loved this man so much it hurt, and it hurt even more to know that _he _was the one who hurt him so much, _he _was the who had done this to him, reduced him to the man he saw at the barrel of his gun now. "I love you, Gilbert." Valentin whispered. No. No, Gilbert couldn't do it any more, he couldn't handle it.

He pulled the trigger.

Valentin kept his eyes trained on the Nazi General and listened as the gun clicked. He seen the shock on Gilbert's face when the gun jammed. Growling and sneering, Gilbert pulled the trigger again and again the gun clicked. He tried repeatedly. _Click, click, click, click, click. _The German groaned angrily taking the gun away from a grimy, pale forehead and pointed at another camp prisoner, and shooting him, the man falling to the ground, dead. With a _'humph' _Gilbert once again pointed his gun to Valentin's head and again it clicked. With a smirk, Valentin stared defiantly at the German. Getting angry, Gilbert threw the gun down and tackled the Romanian knelt in front of him, hands wrapping around his throat. He choked the blonde as the other gripped his hands, coughing and gasping. "I can't believe you," he choked out. "But there's no one else I'd rather have kill me. I love you Gilbert, I always will."

"How could you? After all that I've done to you?" the silver haired man teared up, continuing to press down on the other male's trachea. "B-because," Valentin chocked out, "I love the man that walked into my shop that day. Who came everyday, just to be with me. I don't love what you've become, but I know you can change back to the-cough- Gilbert I knew before. I know you wont though. Not that you now know what I am." At this point he began to cry, "I don't want to live like this anymore. I don't want to live, knowing that you hate me so much. It hurts me everyday. Not being in this camp, but knowing that you hate me, that you find me revolting. Gilbert, I cant stand it any longer! Just kill me now, I know you want to." Gilbert pressed harder onto the smaller man's throat, but eventually stopped, letting up and taking away his hands. Valentin started coughing and gasping for air, hand to his through as he turned away as much as he could with the other man straddling him. Gilbert reached for the gun just as Valentin turned back to lay properly on his back, still breathing heavily. Gil place the gun to the blonde's temple. " _Te iubesc _(I love you)." he finally confessed, whispered in Romanian.

He pulled the trigger. And it worked.

* * *

**Author's Note: **OMG! I'M SO SORRY! DON'T HATE ME! THIS IS NOT THE END! I told my sister the entire plot of this story and when I got to the part where Vali is thrown into the camp she was like "No! What!" then when I got to this part she was like "NOOOO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! OH MY GOD NO!" Hahaha I was like "Wait I'm not done, I want a happy ending I'm not done, just listen." So, yea, not the end, don't hate me.

On another note: TWIST! I CALLED IT! TWIST! Wowie, what a shock huh? Man, bet you never thought that THIS was gonna happen, did ya? No! Ha! Well don't worry, it's not over, more will happen. THIS IS NOT THE END! REMEMBER THAT!

What will happen next? What will become of Gilbert now that he's killed the only love of his life? What will he do to make it all okay? Stayed tuned, next time on Your Escape, Your Prison! See ya next time!


	7. A New Begining

**Warning:** This story contains sex, derogatory terms mainly towards Homosexuals and Jewish people, brutal abuse, and if anything else comes up I will put up a warning at the top of the chapter.

**Note: **I do NOT condone any type of derogatory or offensive material to anyone at all nor any type of abuse towards anyone or anything. I also do NOT own Hetalia, (obviously). This story is rated M for a reason. You have been warned, so if you find this story to be offensive in anyway, blame yourself for reading it, I've already warned you.

* * *

"_We all make mistakes. Some bigger than others. Some that can be erased and some that can't."_

Blood splattered and soaked the snow as Valentin's head fell limply to the side due to the force of the bullet. Realizing what he had done, Gilbert rubbed at his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was really wiping away tears. Oh man, did he screw up now. Standing up, he turned around and made his way out of the camp, saying, "Don't bury him with the others. Give him a separate grave, out of here. I want a headstone.", as he stomped away in the snow. "Sir-" a soldier began but was cut off, "No questions!". With that, Gilbert left the camp, getting into the truck he came there in, speeding off.

* * *

Gilbert took another swig of beer. He had driven to a nudie-bar about an hour and a half ago and had been drinking ever since. God, he had been drinking too long that it took more to get him drunk than before. With a heavy sigh, he bowed his head, shaking it. "Tough day sir?" a bartender asked, leaning on the bar. Gilbert looked up. "You in love boy?" he asked. The young bartender smiled, straightening himself, "Yes, sir. In love with the most beautiful woman in the world. We're going to get married once this war is over." Gilbert smirked. "Good. Don't you let her go. No matter what happens between you two, you hold onto her. Respect her. Nothing about her should turn you away, got that?" The bartender nodded, "Of course. She's everything to me. We trust each other completely, that's why she's not cross with me for working in a place like this. As long as I stay faithful to her that is. And I will." Gilbert nodded. "Good. Good."

"Why? You in love sir? Your girl leave ya?" The German shook his head, "No, no. I didn't have a girl to leave me."

"Then what's got you so down?"

"I blame this war." Gil swallowed another gulp of beer, "It ruins everything." The young bartender sighed, placing his hands on his hips, "Well you know what they say sir, 'Alls fair in love and war.'" The General scoffed at this, "Nein."

"You didn't know they said that?"

"I did. But that's wrong." The bartender raised a questioning eyebrow. "How so?"

"A wise man once said, 'It's not all is fair in love and war, for war cheats a man of his life and a woman of her love.' For you see, the way it cheats a woman of her love is by taking away the life of the man she loved. I never realized until now how wrong this war is, how wrong the Führer is. I killed the love of my life because I believed I was wrong to love someone like that." the young bartender looked away, "I'm sorry to hear that sir. But this war will end, I know it." Gilbert smirked and nodded, "It had better, I don't know how much longer I could take. Too much, it's all too much. It kills _all _those involved. Kills them right down to their souls." With that, Gilbert stood up, placing some money on the counter, and putting on his hat. "You take care of your girl, boy. Love her and do what ever it takes to make her happy." He turned around and left.

After stepping out side, Gilbert pulled out his wallet once more, checking to see how much money he had with him. He saw a few left over Leu (Romanian currency), instantly remembering Valentin. His hands began to shake and tears threatened to fall. He just stood there, outside the bar, staring into his wallet at the money. With a huff he closed the wallet, stuffing it back into his back pocket and crunched back to the military issued truck, getting in, slamming the door, and resting his head on the steering wheel. He had to get back and let Vali's brother know that he was dead.

* * *

Six months had passed since Valentin's death and Gilbert had changed completely. He was depressed, quiet, and full of hate. Hate for the war and hate for himself. But today he stood outside the place where it all started. _Crin. _There was a sign in the front window that read '_Under New Management'. _With a heavy heart, Gilbert opened the door, hearing the familiar bell ring. It looked exactly the same as he remembered, except the drapes were open and he could see what they hid. There was three rows of four bookshelves much like the ones at the front of the store. He didn't understand why Valentin insisted on hiding them, maybe they weren't for sale and instead own personal use? "Hello!" Came a voice from somewhere in the back, hidden by the wall. A man emerged with dark hair and green eyes. "Hi there. What can I do for you?" he asked placing his hands on the glass counter. "Who are you?" Gilbert asked, still half expecting Valentin, even though he knew he was dead. "Aleksander. I'm," Aleks choked up for a moment, finding it difficult to say he brother's name, "Valentin's brother. Can I ask your name since we're introducing ourselves?" Gilbert thought a moment, thinking if he should give his name. If he did his brother would know that he was the one who was there when his brother died. In his letter to the Bulgarian, he didn't tell him that in fact _he_ was the one who killed Valentin. Well, he might as well, "Gilbert Beilschmidt." Aleks' face fell for a moment. "So, you were the one who was there when my brother died?" Gil nodded. Aleks scoffed, "You know, my brother always talked about you when he called or wrote to me. He was so fond of you. He was so hurt when you just up and left him that night though. He was crying so hard I though he was gonna pass out. You know he loved you." Gilbert stayed silent for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. You brother a was good man. He didn't deserve what had happened to him. I regret all the wrong I've ever done to him. You know, I…I loved him too."

"Did you?" Gilbert nodded. "I've been waiting for you, Beilschmidt." The German was confused, it showing on his face. "You…have?" Aleks nodded. "I'm not going to hold the fact that you did nothing to stop my brother's death against you. We all make mistakes, some bigger than others. Some you can fix and some you can't. Well depending on how big an eraser you have… No that still wouldn't work. Anyways, listen, I know that you want to fix what you've done. That being, you were the one who killed my brother." Gilbert what silent for a moment, staring in shock, jaw dropped slightly. "Yes, that's right, I know that you killed my brother. And I'm willing to forgive you, if you're willing to fix it." Gilbert was silent as he thought, _"How could he know?"_ Aleks smiled, as if reading his thoughts, "How I know, is a story for another time. Are you willing to fix this or not?" Gil looked away then to back to the Bulgarian, "Yes." With a smirk, Aleksander said, "You know Vali was always big into magic. Black magic, white magic, the flowers up the sleeve magic. All these books here," He pointed to the shelves that used to be hidden, "they're all spell books. All of 'em. All those bottles around the shelves, are potions. He was serious about magic, some people knew it and even fewer knew it worked. Knowing Vali, there's bound to be a spell that enables you to fix a problem in your past. If you're willing to do so, then by all means take a look. I don't know what book it could be in, but it should be there." He gestured to the space behind him. "Buut~, if you're not, then you're not welcome here. I know that Valentin forgives you, but I don't."

"I am, please let me fix this." Aleks looked at him a moment skeptically before moving to the side and gesturing his welcome to the once hidden space. Going behind the counter, Gilbert began his search, picking up a book and flipping through every page.

* * *

Over the next few months, Gilbert poured over Valentin's spell books. Thick book after thick book, worn, yellowing page after worn yellowing page. He came into the store every moment he could, he lost sleep staying up for days. This all affected his work in the military, but couldn't give two shits worth. Sitting at one of the table in the front of the shop, the lights out save for a few lit candles around. Gilbert rubbed his face, running his hands through his hair. Aleks had left to Valentin's old living quarters about three hours ago to go to sleep. Gilbert sighed, slamming the book in front of him closed. _"Man, I'm never going to find it. There's just too many books." _He tapped his index finger on the table, thinking. He rest his head on the table, cradled by his arms, and fell asleep.

"_What are all these books about?" Gilbert asked. "Who knows?" _

"_You're the owner, aren't you?"_

"_Of course, but do you really think I have the time to read every single one of these books? They're here for anyone who wants them or wishes to look at them. I do from time to time." The blonde shopkeeper shrugged. He lightly ran his fingers down the corner of the bookshelf, as if reminiscing of every time he cracked open of these books after hours our while waiting for a customer. He gave a light smile before turning his attention to the General, "Would you like some cocoa?"_

_._

_._

"_What's behind those curtains?" Valentin looked over in the directions of the drapes. "Nothing."_

"_Then why are you hiding that space?"_

"_Because it's nothing important to anyone else other than my self."_

Waking up with a start, Gilbert knew where to look. The book he was looking for wasn't with the other spell books, it was in the area Vali used to live in. Jumping up, Gilbert rushed into the den he found Valentin in the night they had sex. Flipping on the light, Gilbert looked around frantically, finding a large book much like the other spell books he had been flipping through. Picking it up he riffled through the pages, one bye one, not wanting to miss the spell. Finding it, he stared at the page. It was a creamed color, crinkled at the corners, and thick black words all down the page. At the top right corner, towards the opening of the book, was something that looked like a green analogue clock. Gilbert was confused at first, but read the entire page anyways. According to the book, the user had to set the clock to the time they wanted to restart an event in their past. They could only reset an event in their own past, and only the user would remember any events before using the spell. Others would not know what happened after the event had been reset. On the clock's face were slots with numbers for a month, date, and year. The hands were moveable to set the time as well. A large grin broke out onto Gilbert's as he realized he was able to start over. He could fix everything by preventing it! He laughed excitedly, looking away from the book, then back down at it. "Don't worry Vali. I won't hurt you this time." he whispered, setting the clock and saying the words in the book. There was a white glow coming from the book, blinding him for a moment, causing him to close his eyes.

* * *

When Gilbert opened his eyes again, it was cold, snow on the ground and he could see his breath in the air. A lower rank soldier stood in front of him, saying something he wasn't paying attention to. Hearing a very familiar, "Hey!" Turning around Gilbert saw him. It was Valentin, standing outside his shop with an irritated look on his face as he stared down the street towards a rapidly departing boy. "Hey!" Gilbert called, startling the shopkeeper. Gilbert approached him after he told the soldier he was with to go back to the base and to take Gilbird with him. Stepping up to the blonde Gilbert smiled widely. "I-I'm sorry sir, I-" Valentin began but was cut off by Gilbert, "Don't worry about it. It was nothing." With a nervous smile, Valentin offered the German in side. "Would you like to come in?"

"I would love nothing more. My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Valentin Nicolae, it's nice to meet you." Valentin said with a now genuine smile. "And you too." Gilbert said with a smile equal to the blonde's. "Well come in, I'll give you some cocoa." The Romanian sang happily, going into the shop. "I would love that." Gilbert replied, following the man inside.

The End

* * *

**Author's Note: **And so concludes Your Escape, Your Prison. I hope you all enjoyed this story, I know I did. It makes me sad to know that's its over. I would be willing to do an epilogue to this story if anyone wanted it. Maybe. I hope you like this and I thank all of you for reading/reviewing/subscribing/favoriting. Thank you, and Good Night.


	8. Dog Days are Over

**Author's Note:** Okay, so a couple people wanted an epilogue so I decided to make one. I would have earlier but, I was on vacation in Colorado for a family reunion. I took a train :D is was sooper awesome, aside from the whole trying to sleep in a chair thing for 8 HOURS. And I sleep all over the place so that's not easy. Well, I hope you enjoy this extra bit, it's just for you guys!

I dont own Hetalia or the song at the end.

* * *

"_The Dog Days are over."_

_~ Florence and the Machine_

The shop bell rang as Gilbert entered with a smile plastered on his face. He pulled off his leather gloves, throwing them on a nearby table and walked up to the counter. Hearing the bell ring, Valentin looked up from a book he had been flipping through for the past hour, grinning when he saw the German. "Hi, sweetheart." greeted the blonde as he lifted his head to kiss his lover. "I missed you." Gilbert whispered once they broke apart. Valentin smiled, "I missed you too. How was your day?" Gilbert pulled a nearby stool towards the counter, seating himself with a sigh. "Long and boring. But it's always like that without you." he smiled. "Aww, how sweet. Did that Anna girl try anything today?" Gil nodded, taking Valentin's hand that wasn't holding up his head in his own, stroking the back of it with his thumb. "She grabbed my ass again."

"I'll kill her." Gilbert shook his head, squeezing the other's hand lightly, "Nein. There's no need. I talked to her about it. I fired her, so don't worry, it wont happen anymore, okay?" he reassured. They had been together, secretly of course, for two and a half months and Gilbert was very well aware of how Valentin could get when he was jealous. It usually meant spending all night trying to make him feel better, no sex, and sometimes sleeping on the couch if he said the wrong thing. They blamed Anna. The secrecy of their relationship had begun to wear on them and Valentin would become jealous more easily and more often. This jealousy often strained their relationship greatly, but Gilbert would not give up. He would do anything necessary to save what they had. He would not let Valentin go again. "I love you too much to let you go." Gilbert thought aloud. "I love you too, Gil, but who said anything about letting go?" Gilbert blinked a few times, confused. "Huh? Oh! I must have said that out loud. I was just thinking about us, our relationship, and I love you too much to let you go. You're worth too much to me to just give up." he said, bringing the blonde's hand to his lips, kissing it. Valentin smiled, "I love you too Gilbert, very much. I'm very happy to hear that. Very happy." he bent down to kiss the German lovingly on the lips. "I've been thinking," the Romanian began after they broke apart, "it's as if you knew me before we even met. Well that's what is seems like too me. Is it the same with you, or is it just me?" Gilbert chuckled a bit before answering. "Ja, Vali, that's what it is." Valentin nodded in understanding. "I thought it was just me." The German shook his head with a sigh. He knew he had to tell his love that in fact he _did _know him and that is was their _second _meeting, not their first like Valentin believed. "Vali, if I tell you this, please don't be mad at me." A look of concern took over Valentin's face as he tried to prepare himself for the worst. "Tell me what?"

* * *

Gilbert took a deep breath before telling the story of what really happened before their second meeting. Valentin held the other's hand and listened intently the entire time. When Gilbert finished he looked up at the blonde who stood rigid with a blank expression as he thought about what he had just been told. "You have to believe me." the soldier begged. "I do. Gil, I'm highly knowledged in magic. I've flipped passed that very spell multiple times. But… ok, let me get this straight. We met like we did the 'second' time, I fell in love with you, and you feel in love with me but didn't want to admit it to yourself, I admitted that I loved you, we had sex, _the next day _you threw me in a concentration camp for nearly a year, happened to find me again there, beat me, _shot me in the head_, took six months to do _something_, found the spell, reversed time, and here we are. And all of this took around two years, and you expect me not to be mad?"

"Well, when you put it that way…." Gilbert stuttered , rubbing the back of his head nervously. Valentin crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side slightly. "Gilbert Beilschmidt, you shot me in the head."

"I know! That's why I went back, so I could fix everything before it even happened!" defended the Nazi soldier. Valentin held up his hand as if to silence the other. "But that's the thing. You came back. For me. You wasted so much of your time to find a way to fix what you did. No one else would do that for me. Well, maybe my brother, but that doesn't count. I've never been loved like I am by you, by someone willing to start over, just so they wouldn't hurt me." By this point, the blonde had begun to tear up, as evident in his voice as well as his beautifully sparkling red eyes. They've always captivated Gilbert. The German stood up, stool scarping on the hardwood floor, and took the blonde's hands in his, "I would be willing to start over a thousand times, if it meant I could still have you in the end. You would never know how much I love you, because I do too much." he chuckled and rest his forehead against the Romanian's, "Valentin, I would willingly do anything for you. I've made too many mistakes before, I hurt you too much the first time." Gilbert cupped Valentin's cheek with one hand and peered into the other's eyes with so much passion, so much truth, so much love. Silent tears rolled down Valentin's face as he listened to his lover pour out his heart. "I love you and I don't care what anyone says or thinks. It is only _you_ that I care about. Only you." he whispered

Valentin sniffled lightly, wanting to hear everything his lover was telling him. "Don't cry, _mein lieb_ (my love). Why are you crying?" Gilbert asked, wiping away tears. Valentin suddenly began to sob and buried his face into Gilbert's chest, clutching onto his deep blue military jacket. "Vali, Vali, what's wrong?" he asked, worry setting in his voice as he clutched the blonde to him, still in an awkward position over the glass counter. Gil rubbed Valentin's back comfortingly as the smaller male continued to sob. "Was-was is something I said?" he asked a little worried that that's what the reason for the sudden tears was. Valentin eventually stopped crying, and shook his head, face still buried in the taller man's chest. Taking his face away, Valentin looked up at the man he loved. "Yes, "he whispered, "it was everything you said. I am so very happy to hear all of that. Even though you know the dangers of being with me, of loving me, you are and do anyways. No one has ever been willing to risk themselves for me. I'm happy to know that you want to be with me and that you always will. I love you so much Gilbert." Gilbert smiled and leant down to kiss the smaller male he still clutched to. "And I love you, Valentin. I always will, this war will not tear us apart like it did the first time, I promise." They kissed again. Valentin smiled and gave a small chuckle, gripping the lapels of the German military jacket his lover wore so often, pulling him towards him. "Enough of talking about love, I want you to show it to me." he whispered seductively, _"Ich will dich _(I want you)_"_ Gilbert let out a soft moan, "I love it when you speak German." The Romanian smirked and stood on his toes to reach the other's ear and whispered, "I can do a lot of _other_ things you love.", before biting the lobe. Gilbert growled softly before hopping over the counter and pulling Valentin past the curtains and into the bedroom in the back. The shop locked itself, the lights turned out, and the two weren't to be bothered the rest of the night as they were a little preoccupied with something else. (wink wink)

_Credits song_

_Dog Days are Over by Florence and the Machine_

_Happiness hit her like a train on a track_

_Coming towards her, stuck sill no turning back_

_She hid around corners and she hid under beds_

_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled._

_With every bubble she sank with a drink_

_And washed it away down the kitchen sink._

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_The horses are coming_

_So you better run_

_Run fast for your mother and fast for your father_

_Run for your children for your sisters and brothers_

_Leave all your love and your longing behind _

_You can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_Can you hear the horses_

_'Cause here they come_

_And I never wanted anything from you_

_Except everything you had_

_And what was left after that too. _

_Oh._

_Happiness hit her like a bullet in the heart_

_Struck from a great height_

_By someone who should know better than that_

_T__he dog days are over_

_The dog days are gone_

_Can you hear the horses_

_'Cause here they come_

_Run fast for your mother and fast for your father_

_Run for your children for your sisters and brothers_

_Leave all your love and your longing behind_

_ You can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are gone _

_Can you hear the horses_

_'Cause here they come_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are gone_

_The horses are coming_

_So you better run_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are gone_

_The horses are coming_

_So you better run_

_~The End~_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, here's the epilogue you guys wanted! I hope you all liked it! It's very lovey-dovey, I kind of ran out of ideas to put in here. I thought about it on my trip, but little because I'm also going to out up a new story that I'm working on with SpicyItalianRomano, so that took up most of m brain. That and I didn't have an internet connection in Las Animas, Colorado. I CURSE THEE TRIANGLE OF DOOM! (There's this weird triangle symbol that appeared on my phone during my stay there and it was because I didn't have any data connectivity. Or so it said. So I call it the Triangle of Doom.) I chose Dog Days are Over by Florence and the Machine because I think it's a perfect, perfect ending credits song, so yeup! [I like to imagine my stories as movies, and all movies have ending credits.]


End file.
